


Daisies

by davidacorn



Category: Bandom, Sex Pistols
Genre: F/M, M/M, haha because Nancy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidacorn/pseuds/davidacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Sid and Johnny had just got into a fight a few hours before. How each of them handle it is unique, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble on Valentine's Day, and although I laughed the first time I reread it I cried the second time. I still wanted to post it, even though it's nothing special.

Johnny lived a casual life with his best friend and partner, Sidney. They were as inseparable as a chemist's solution- except, ironically, they could never find a solution to their problems. Eight hours ago, Sid got upset at Johnny for the fact Johnny started to care too much and told Sid to lay off the drugs a bit, and now it was Valentine's day and Johnny's plans for the bastard were ruined. He had planned a full on date- something rare for the both of them. (Johnny's idea of a date was different than most people's- it more or less meant rummaging through Malcolm's stuff and writing things everywhere in sharpie, plus a milkshake and Coca-Colas and breaking the bottles on street corners.) (It was good enough for the both of them, although Sid always said it was a 'fockin' drag' they couldn't hold hands.)

Johnny couldn't believe the sod-- Really? "Lay off the drugs, moron" was too much? Okay, Sid, sure.  
To get his mind off of it, he walked around the city by himself, making him even more sad since he saw couples everywhere holding hands, and he longed to hold Sid's. Not like it mattered, they couldn't anyways... Still was a perfect idea, however.

Hours pass and Johnny returns home, intoxicated as ever, with Sid nowhere to be seen. After a few moments of looking, he finally found a note Sidney wrote timed an hour earlier.

'Johnny, don't worry about me. I'll be back in an hour. -Sid'  
(Fucker can't spell 'worry' right)

A few seconds later Sid comes barging in the door, arms full of chocolate boxes and flowers and a bottle of the darkest red wine it looked like the world could offer. He dropped a bouquet with a grunt, and then he saw Johnny a few feet in front of them. Neither of them knew what to think, but Johnny decided to speak first.

"Sidney, I--"

Sid cut him off, harsh as could be, "Save it, John. These aren't for you. Remember that girl that ya hate that's been hangin' round?" He paused for a reaction, and when Johnny's face started breaking, he spoke again. "Yeah, they're for her. Hope she likes daisies."


End file.
